Punto de inflexión
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Él harto de las torturas. Ella acomplejada por sus poderes. Ambos con miedo a lo que les puede pasar. Ambos solos en una mansión con tres adultos que intentan ayudarles desde un punto de vista algo lejano.
1. I

**N/A:** Y aquí llega un fic que llevaba escribiendo bastante tiempo y que por fin ha conseguido la forma necesaria para no parecer una cosa rara sacara de una mente aún más rara.

Para que os situéis: El fic empieza justo después de la pelicula X-men Origins: Wolverine.

 **Disclaimer:** Aún sigo a la búsqueda y captura de un disclaimer divertido y original que diga en una frase que todo esto es de Marvel.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto Historias de amor en 155 palabras del foro La era de los Vengadores.

* * *

.

Después de llevar tantos días con los ojos vendados la luz del día le molestaba. Por mucho que fuera la luz de un día nublado. Le hubiera gustado ver el paisaje desde el helicóptero, pero el mero hecho de abrir los ojos le hacía volver a cerrarlos inmediatamente. Por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que sería mejor cerrarlos y fingir dormir hasta que llegaran a su destino. De todas formas, el poder dormir sabiendo que no iban a experimentar más con él era un alivio.

 _No te preocupes, pronto podrás abrir los ojos con normalidad._

La voz del que se hacía llamar profesor en su cabeza le seguía dando mal rollo. Pero gracias a eso habían conseguido salir con vida. Además parecía que el tal profesor le dejaba bastante en paz y solo se metía en su cabeza para decirle cosas privadas.

Si no estuviera tan muerto de miedo, confiaría más en él.

.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	2. II

**N/A:** Y aquí el segundo capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Sigo a la búsqueda y captura de un disclaimer divertido y original que diga en una frase que todo esto es de Marvel.

 **Aviso:** El del capítulo anterior.

* * *

.

Las comidas en las que solo se escuchaban el sonido de los cubiertos al chocar contra el plato o cómo aplastaba uno de los muchos guisantes que había en el plato le ponían de los nervios. Todo había ido bien hasta que habían llegado a la mansión donde el profesor había hablado con su amigo Eric que también vivía ahí y ambos habían desaparecido hasta la hora de la cena.

Hank, otro amigo del profesor, fue el encargado de enseñarle la casa y hacer la cena.

Cuando iban por el segundo plato, un nuevo sonido llegó al salón. Unas pisadas. Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y entró una chica de más o menos su edad: alta, algo pálida y ojerosa y con un pelo más rojo que había visto en su vida.

Jean Grey, fue como la presentó el profesor.

-Hola-dijo la chica después con una sonrisa algo forzada y cansada.

.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	3. III

**N/A:** Odio subir capítulos de forma tan seguida. Nunca sé qué poner aquí.

 **Disclaimer:** Todavía sigo a la búsqueda y captura de un disclaimer divertido y original que diga que todo esto es de Marvel.

 **Aviso:** El mismo que el del primer capítulo.

* * *

.

El final de la cena fue algo más ameno.

Los tres adultos bombardearon a preguntas de forma inteligente a Jean que asentío con naturalidad, aunque no apartó la mirada del plato y más que comer movió la comida de un lado para otro.

Al final Jean se levantó de forma educada y con una sonrisa forzosa dijo se iba a su habitación.

Scott estaba en su nuevo cuarto, más grande que el anterior, preguntándose qué clase de poder tenía Jean. Por lo que pudo ver en la cena, era algo raro y todos están muy preocupados, pero que nadie ha sido capaz de decírselo.

 _Los poderes son algo íntimo Scott, cada mutante decide cómo y cuando quiere decir el suyo._

La frase de Eric resonó en su cabeza otra vez. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica maleducada y que acababa de conocer? Y entonces el dormitorio de al lado, el de Jean, empiezó a temblar.

.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	4. IV

**N/A:** Ya nos vamos acercando al final. :)

 **Discalimer:** Todavía sigo a la búsqueda y captura de un disclaimer divertido y original que diga en una frase que todo esto es de Marvel.

 **Aviso:** El mismo que el del primer capítulo.

* * *

 _._

 _Jean es el mutante más poderoso que hemos conocido. Lleva con nosotros muchos años, hemos intentado ayudarla a controlar sus poderes pero hay veces que éstos la controlan a ella._

Jean tenía ataques de los que luego no se acordaba. Solo sabía que los había tenido porque se despertaba agitada en la cama con el profesor y Hank. Y una relajante tila.

Jean no era maleducada, ni le odiaba. Simplemente tenía miedo. Miedo de perder el control y matar a alguien, por eso no hablaba con nadie que no viviera en la mansión.

Pero ahora él también vivía en ahí. Y no podía estar evitándole todo el tiempo por miedo a algo que no había pasado aún.

Por eso la noche que la escuchó hablar en sueños algo agitaba fue hasta su habitación y le cogió de la mano, mientras le acariciaba la cara con la otra. Solo entonces empezó a calmarse por las noches.

.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	5. V

**N/A:** Y aquí el último capítulo. ¿No os parecen monos? Yo es que me los imagino de pequeños y...se me cae la baba.

 **Disclaimer:** Sigo a la búsqueda y captura de ese disclaimer divertido y original que diga en una frase que todo esto es de Marvel.

 **Aviso:** El mismo que el del primer capítulo.

* * *

.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que llegara a la mansión. Y gracias al profesor y Hank (en incluso Eric) el dominio de sus poderes había mejorado.

Y su relación con Jean había empezado a ir por buen camino. Le acabó prometiendo quitarse las gafas y darle de lleno si había que pararla.

Ese día estaban en la cocina. Jean estaba haciendo un pastel y Scott, tras romper tres huevos, había decidió quedarse quieto a observarla cocinar.

-Creo que nunca te he dado las gracias por lo que has hecho algunas noches.

-Creo que acabas de hacerlo-le contestó él.

Sonrieron a la vez, ahora algo incómodos por la situación. Scott alargó el brazo y acarició con algo de miedo el dedo de Jean. Ella tembló, pero no apartó la mano.

Unas pisadas acercándose les hizo separarse. Cuando se abrió la puerta ellos miraban en direcciones distintas algo sonrojados. Hank simplemente les miró alzando una ceja, divertido.

.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Tomates? ¿Lechugas? ¿Una ola?


End file.
